Letters To a Friend
by Broken Colors
Summary: When Akashi moves away Kuroko and him keep in touch with letters when the news channel goes on theres a car accident in the next town over where he is but, Kuroko doesn't know that (Review please!) or not. New chapters will be in often or so
1. Letter to a friend

Letters To a Friend

I don't know own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Dear Akashi,

I hope I found the right adress. Since you moved away most of the time I read just like before instead of being on the rooftop I stay in the libary. So how are you? Are you adjusting to your new house come visit me sometime the other four miss you even if they won't admit it outloud. But the bullies still come to visit me when your not around haha I guess i'm not that strong as you thought I was. You are probley thinking where are the others, they have been pretty bust lately. Kise with modeling and practice, Aomine with Momoi and practice, Midorma doesn't like me much, and Murasakibara has tooken a small job in a bakery. I miss you...alot you could say so at least come visit when when winter break comes along. I did some Christmas shopping I have your present under the tree along with the others.

From, Kuroko Tetsuya

"Tetsuya sweet heart come on it's time for dinner." Kuroko's mom said looking into her son's room with her ice blues eyes. "Ok mom i'll be there after I put this in the mailbox." Kuroko replied back.

* * *

A day later

Dear Tetsuya,

It seems like you have alot more emotion on paper than in person. And yes i'm adjusting just fine I have my room which is red with my usual black furniture. Yes you did have the right adress i'm always right,right? I'm fine and you know i'm only in the next town over. Reading is fun but most also get exercise with the others make sure your going to practice or else! Those bullies will regret for ever laying eyes on you when I get back. And yes you are Tetsuya you are strong you just don't realize it's not the type of strong in power it's they type of strong in your heart. And yes I will come visit you during winter break so don't worry your little head about it I also...miss you alot Tetsuya. I also have your present I will bring it with me along with others presents for you guys.

From, Akashi Seijuro

"Sei-kun?" Akashi's mom called out her red eyes peering into his room. "Yes mother?" Akashi replied. "Come eat after you mail the letter back to Kuroko-kun ok?" His mom said. "Alright mother." Akashi said.


	2. Message

Message

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Dear Akashi,

I hope you are doing fine at your mother's house. It's been quite boring here at Teikou sitting in the library without you I guess the others would come in but they have other responsibilities in life. Winter breaks in a couple of days hope you can still come or at least come for Christmas or when you want I guess...The others wanted to put something in here because they're looking over my shoulder.

Kise: Akashichi! How are you? Sorry for not texting you been very busy these days .

Aomine: Um...Hey? How have you been lately I guess.

_Murasakibara: Aka-chin how are you holding up over there? Sorry for not texting the bakery is busy because Christmas._

Midorima:...How are you? Shogi next time...?

I guess that's all they had to say to you we'll see what they have to say next time but for now best wishes from everyone, ok?

From,

Generation of Miracles

* * *

"Let's go to practice Kurokochi!" Kise yelled as he ran towards the gym. "Alright Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "Oi Tetsu ready to work on our new technique!" Aomine yelled as he ran towards the gym after Kise. "Ok Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. "Gezze so eager to get there maybe i'll double practice for them." Midorima said. "Here Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said as he handed Kuroko a Vanilla lollipop.

* * *

Dear Tetsuya,

As you can tell i'm fine at my mother's house it's quite cozy here plain but cozy. Is it that boring without me or do you just miss me too much Tetsuya? Maybe I shall tell Shintarou to double the training menu during practice? The others I am quite shocked on how they progress with everything work and practice and getting done with school pretty impressive for the four of them knowing how they complain during practice. Shintarou has told me you work harder than usual don't push yourself Tetsuya I have told you many times before remember. I don't want to spend winter's break in the hospital watching over you ok.

To Ryouta: I rather have you not text me at all. And I have been fine.

To Daiki: Hello there as well Daiki. As you can tell i'm perfectly fine over here.

To Atsushi: I'm holding up just fine here a little work here and there though. It's fine I understand it's Christmas.

To Shintarou: I'm fine here but how is practice at Teikou...fine? Sure we can play shogi next time.

I expected more or less but also best wishes to you guys also i'll be there for winter break which is in...four days.

From, Akashi Seijuro

* * *

"Sei-kun? Do you want to go to the store with me?" Akashi's mom asked. "Um i'm fine but do be careful ok?" Akashi Replied. "Alright Seijuro." His mom said as she walked out of his room. " Ah it's getting boring here I do wish to see them and Tetsuya wait for me please." He called out as he walked down the stairs and went outside. Swish. " Ah right in." Akashi smirked as the ball went in without hitting the rim of the hoop. And he continued his practice as well.


	3. Here

Here for you

I don't own Kuroko no Basket. OMG! So sorry school is just so ugh! Sorry

* * *

Kuroko waited at park in the cold. "Man... He's late." Kuroko said as he sighed. Then he thought ' Did I turn off the t.v.'

* * *

At Kuroko's House

"Tetsuya? Did you turn of-" Kuroko's mom was cut off by the loud t.v. "There has been terrible accident this morning! We are here right now with the victims it seems someone has lost their eye in the glass shatter and is in the ambulence! There they go. The victim seems to be a Teikou student." The news reporter rambled on and on. Kuroko's mom sighed and turned off the t.v. Little did she know.

* * *

Kuroko sighed. "I know he can be late but...Time to go I guess."

Kuroko at Home

Dear Akashi,

Why did you not come? I know you have tendencies to be late but why now? I don't know but the others seem like there hiding something for me is that why you're late, not here? Maybe something happened but where ever you are at least reply back. Christmas won't be the same you know the others will be here they said or least be here for a bit.

"Oka-san! I'm going to put this in the mailbox." Kuroko yelled from the door. " Ok Tetsuya just hurry dinners almost ready!" Kuroko's mom replied from the table.

* * *

"We can't tell guys he'd be a mess." Aomine said. "But Aominechi if he dosen't know he'll be heart broken suu!" Kise replied more like screeched to Aomine. " Ki-chin is right Mine-chin but then Mine-chin is right too..." Murasakibara said. "Well maybe we should wait for him to respond." Midorima said. "R-respond dude he's in the flippen hospital! "Aomine shouted. " Gezze don't yell at him he was just giving ideas." Kise said. " Ugh...Tetsu's going to find out one way or another." Aomine said as he groaned.


	4. Replied

_Dear Akashi,_

_Christmas has passed yet your still not here. Where are you? The other seem to know something I don't. They won't tell me! Was this an order from you to keep yourself safe to make me feel left and alone. To tell you I don't care but you could have at least told them to say something, step up and tell me something Akashi something you would want me to know because apparently secrets have been kept didn't you say."Tell me whats troubling you Tetsuya, tell me and I'll tell you whats bothering me." I guess you forgot maybe it was just an act out of kindness from you._

_From,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

2 days later

"Akashi there's a letter for you from Kuroko it seems." Midorima said holding it carefully trying not to crinkle it.

"Leave it Shintarou I'll read later when I'm done." Akashi replied sighing as his bandage around his right eye was irritating him just a bit more than he expected.

When Midorima was done cleaning around he left, Akashi opened up the letter and read it carefully. Nearly calling Tetsuya to he didn't so he decided to calm down a bit. Minutes later Akashi grabbed his pencil and a notepad and started writing a letter.

* * *

Dear Tetsuya,

I'm aware that Christmas has past, and as you know I do hate apologizing but I'm truly sorry for breaking that but, I have things to attend to and something happened on the way there something for me to stay back for awhile so do not fret about it ok. The others, yes I have told to them keep where I am a secret from hurting you, not to keep myself safe. You can always write to me and I promise I will always answer you, you should know that already. I'm sorry but this is one secret I have to keep for a while at least, I clearly remember what I said to you and I can tell you it wasn't an act of kindness maybe you'll find out on your own time.

From,

Akashi Seijuro

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he laid on his bed.

"Tetsuya! Letter for you!" His mom yelled from the living room.

"Coming! Oka-san" He replied as he started to get up from his bed.

When he retrieved the letter he opened it and almost dropped it in surprise from the writer but read it anyway. When finished with it he set it in a red box marked 'letter from  
Akashi' and sighed again sadly and happily. "Akashi-kun..." He said as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

In the hospital

"I wonder if Tetsuya is asleep yet I shall call him tomorrow to see if he's alright." Akashi said as he sighed. He thought maybe the operation won't be so bad after he called Tetsuya to tell him. Akashi looked out the window it was dark the stars shined and maybe just maybe he thought Tetsuya is looking at the stars too as he drifted off into sleep also.

* * *

"Maybe it's for the better for them to find out on their own." Midorima said.

"Well we'll see tomorrow when they both meet again." Kise replied.

"Yeah wonder how they'll react to each other." Aomine said before he yawned.

"Hope they'll be okay to see each other." Murasakibara said.


	5. See

See

I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

"Oka-san please be careful there's ice outside." Kuroko said.

"I will be careful Tetsuya, Now be good when i'm gone." His mom replied as she stepped out the door.

Kuroko sat down in his room at started writing his letter

_Dear Akashi,_

_Where shall the world end, is there peace beyond here in the emptyness? How are you holding up with the others, I miss you guys all of you. _

_Aomine's constant boastings with Kise and his basketball._

_Kise funniness and his whinings about being bullied all the time._

_Midorima's oddness from the group always talking about horoscopes._

_Murasakibara's kidish acts towards always having something to munch on._

_And you always making sure, putting us in check to see how we are progressing._

_Whatever is holding you back I hope it gets solved all of you missed Christmas so don't think I can forgive you guys that easily I still have everyone's presents in my closet, wrapped up in the color of everyone hope we can all open them one day together as a group. Wishful thinking about having everyone here right now in my room talking and making stupid little jokes that we laugh at anyways well...except Midorima, You and me but at least everyone was having fun that time we went to Kise's apartment. I really do miss all of you guys it's quite...Lonely here with out you..and the others, Please come back to me Seijuro._

* * *

_Later during the day_

~ring ring ring ring ring rin-

_"Hello?" Kuroko asked into his phone._

_"Tetsuya." The voice said._

_"Who's this?" Kuroko asked slightly knowing who._

_"Ara? Tetsuya do you not remember my voice at all" The man asked._

_"E-etto, Akashi-kun do you need anything?" Kuroko asked a little happy that Akashi called._

_"Hmm how about...You?" Akashi asked._

_"A-akashi-kun it must be s-serious if you called." Kuroko said feeling heat go up to his cheeks._

_"Hm that was serious but I shall tell you...I'm going to have an eye operation Tetsuya." Akashi said._

_"W-what? E-eye operation" Kuroko said unsure what he meant._

_"The reason I was gone...was because I needed a eye operation." Akashi said not saying anything about the accident._

_" Oh I see well...tell me where you are i'll be there with you." Kuroko said trying not sound worried._

_"Don't worry I will be fine and when i'm done I will come as soon as I can you have my word, ok?" Akashi said calmly trying not to worry Kuroko any more._

_"O-ok but don't fall down or anything because your eye's should be sensitive to light...don't blind yourself and fall." Kuroko said worried still._

___Akashi chuckled. "I will make sure I won't blind myself and fall ok Tetsuya."_

___"O-ok then Akashi-kun bye." Kuroko said._

___"Ok Tetsuya bye...Wait Tetsuya I mi-...nevemind."Akashi said._

___"I guess so by Akashi-kun...Oh and by the way I miss you too Akashi-kun"Kuroko replied as he hung up._

___Akashi put his phone away and sighed. " If only you knew Tetsuya." Akashi muttered._

* * *

___~ring ring ring rin-_

___"Tetsuya?!" His aunt screamed into the phone._

___"Y-yes?" Kuroko asked._

___"Your mom she had a really bad fall on the ice!" His aunt cried._

___"W-what where are you guys?!" Kuroko said worried._

___"We're at Midori hospital! Hurry!." His aunt said as she hung up._

* * *

___When he got in he spotted his aunt and ran to her._

___"Oh Tetsuya it's my fault I wasn't watching and she pulled me away but fell back from what happend a-and..." She got choked up in her sobs._

___"Wh-what did the docters say." Kuroko asked._

___"S-she might be in a coma for a while a few days." His aunt cried._

___"It's ok she'll be fine i'm sure of it." Kuroko said as he looked around._

___That's when it happend the name on the door 'Akashi Seijuro'_

___"Excuse me auntie I have something to do very quickly." Kuroko said as he got up._

___"Where are you going?" His aunt asked face red from crying._

___"To visit an old friend of mine." He told her._

* * *

___Cliffhanger sorry i'll be done as soon as I can! And i'm trying to update faster but school won't let me and I was doing this during spring break but I notice I had writers block for a day then i started trying to make perfect!_


	6. Near

Near

I don't own Kuroko no Basket!

* * *

Kuroko opened the door slightly but then soon entered, when he did he found no one there but only a clean bed and full glass of water and a book. Then he heard a slight thud from the doors opening he turned around and found him.

"T-tetsuya..Why." Someone called silently.

* * *

Midorima sighed.

"You know I saw Kuroko in the lobby earlier his mother was sent to this hospital I suggest we all be careful here now for everyone." Midorima said.

"What?! Kurokochi is here! I wanna see him! I wanna see him Midorimachi I-" Kise yelled getting cut off.

"Sssh Baka! Were in a hospital be quiet for the patients you big idiot." Midorima yelled out as he hit Kise's head.

"But...Sorry but We can't let Akashichi see him! H-he'll break down or even die or...cry!"Kise screeched dramatically.

"Well it might be too late for that or for us to help them out, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT." Midorima said worriedly as he whispered yelled at Kise.

* * *

"Tetsuya w-what are you doing here? Why are you here I..?" Akashi asked.

"My mother is in this hospital and I just happened to drop by to see you." Kuroko replied.

" Y-you aren't suppose to see me like this..." Akashi said slightly worried reaching over to hide the right side bandage.

"What happened...Why are you here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stated reaching up to touch the bandages.

"As I said I'm getting an eye operation." Akashi said stiffing up slightly as he felt Kuroko's hand on the bandage.

"Why what's wrong with your eye, what happened?" Kuroko questioned looking into his eyes.

Akashi sighed. "I don't think you would like what I have to say." Akashi said looking down.

"And why not?" Kuroko asked emotionless.

"Would you like to know for the sake of us then." Akashi said.

" Of course I would that's why I'm here, aren't I?" Kuroko said.

They sat down on the hospital bed as Akashi explained.

* * *

~~~BACK TO ACCIDENT FORM AKASHI'S POV~~

" Oka-san I'm leaving to Tetsuya's house for winter break now!" Akashi said from the door.

"Ah yes, dear hold on!" His mom called from upstairs.

When his mom got there she shoved a two bags into his hands one light blue one a shade darker.

"Could you take this to Tetsuya-kun's mom and there's something there for him too." His mom explained.

"Alright Oka-san..."Akashi said wondering what was in the bags.

"Well I'm off now." Akashi said walking towards his car.

"Alright bye Sei-chan!" His mother called from the door.

* * *

While Akashi was driving to park to meet up with Tetsuya his phone rang so he picked up.

" Hello! Akashichi! Where are you? Are you there yet? Come on hurry I wanna see my presents...And Kurokochi! Yay!" Kise yelled into the phone

"Be quite Ryouta I'm almost there. "Akashi said as he hung up.

He looked at his screen saver it was him and Tetsuya looking into the camera that was surprisingly close to them, then he put his phone but before he heard frantic honking.

He looked out the right window of his car and his eyes widened as he saw another car honking and moving fast, before he had time to pull forward or back the car smashed into the side his window cracked and glass pieces flew a few hit his right eye making it bleed.

"Ugh...Ngh..T-tetsuya g-gomen." Akashi said while holding his eye and blacking out after.

* * *

~Present~

Kuroko's face was saddened.

"A-and why didn't you tell me when y-you got here! I-I could have helped out!" Kuroko said loudly.

"I would but I was preventing you from coming!" Akashi yelled back.

"Why! Don't you trust me?" Kuroko asked.

"I-i do but I didn't want you to stress out on worrying." Akashi replied.

"Well I'm worried about this..." Kuroko said.

"About what?..." Akashi asked.

" About us...What are we doing..Fighting...losing it...Th-these feelings I can't hold to anymore! Lonely...I've been alone this whole month I miss everyone...You and me back then, what happened to those times?" Kuroko said tears shining in his blue eyes, he stood up and now had his face towards the door.

Akashi's eye widened. " I-...I'm...God Tetsuya...I can't do this anymore." Akashi replied.

"Do what Seijuro! Lie about everything tell me the truth I want to know...Why..Why would you do this I can't forgive you guys for just suddenly leaving me without any contact."Kuroko said.

" I can't take this anymore b-because I'm in love Tetsuya." Akashi confessed.

"I-in love with..who?" Kuroko replied. ' He's in love already' Kuroko thought.

" Y-yes and I have been for a while now." Akashi said.

"W-with who I may ask?" Kuroko replied shakily.

"Someone I known for a long time." Akashi said.

Kuroko forced a smile. "Midorima-kun would be glad right? I'm sure that's why you wanted me gone so you could think but then something happened while thinking and you have time here with Midorima-kun I understand and I-i can help you I-" Kuroko said.

"S-shintarou...No it isn't Shintarou, Tetsuya I would never love him. ((NO OFFENSE TO MIDOAKA FANS I LOVE THAT COUPLE TOO JUST TRYING TO BACK AKASHI UP))." Akashi replied back cutting off Kuroko.

"T-then who is it?" Kuroko asked.

" I don't know Tetsuya." Akashi said while pulling him into his lap.

"Akashi-kun What are yo-" Kuroko was cut off blushing red when felt something against his ear.

Then Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear. "Maybe it's you Tetsuya..." Akashi said smiling softly.


	7. Snuggle and Kisses

Snuggle and Kisses

I don't own Kuroko no Basket!

* * *

" Mng hm..." Kuroko groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

' Where am I? ' He thought as he looked around trying to get up, only to see himself in Akashi's arms stuck he tried to wiggled out but soon gave up.

Kuroko sighed softly he then snuggled into Akashi's arms more, then he felt Akashi's chest rise as if he was laughing.

"Akashi-kun you w-were up." Kuroko asked blushing a bit.

Akashi smiled. " Yes."

"You could have told me!..."Kuroko said back.

"Sorry." Akashi apologized with a sly smile. No way Akashi was going to tell him he was watching him sleep for a bit.

"It's ok...But why were you holding me?"Kuroko asked.

Akashi's face turned red as he looked away. "We-well I-." He started to explain terribly before he got cut off.

The door opened. "Akashi it time for breakfa-." Midorima trailing off.

He looked at Kuroko, Kuroko's face was pinkish color and his hair was a mess clothing slightly wrinkled. He looked at Akashi, his face was red but slowly fading his was a mess too his clothes also.

"...Um...Bad timing...I'll just go and...Yea...Ok..." Midorima said as he walked out face a red color and with the wrong thoughts in mind.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and laughed a bit. Soon Akashi followed Kuroko laughing with him. When they finished there little laughing session they smiled at each other.

"Ok we should get ready now." Kuroko said as he wiped away a tear of joy from the corner of his eye.

Akashi smirked. "Yeah I guess we should."

* * *

"S-such shameless p-people to do that in a h-hospital gezze! Shameful, Ugh I'll have to disinfect everything in there, wash every corner and every speck of dirt and dust after he leaves" Midorima said fiercely while mumbling.

((Clean freak alert))

Everybody stared at him as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Mommy why is that young man mumbling to himself like a crazy person? Is that why he in the hospital" A little girl asked her mom.

"Shh Yuki-chan don't say that." Her mom scolded her.

* * *

Akashi patted down on Kuroko's hair trying to make it stay down.

"Akashi-kun you don't need to do this." Kuroko said.

"But you did my hair so nicely so I shall return the favor Tetsuya." Akashi whispered close to Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko shivered. "I-i see...Thank you then." Kuroko said blushing a pink color barely noticeable.

* * *

"Akashi-kun where we going?" Kuroko said.

"To get my discharge papers of course." He replied.

((Not sure if you need discharge papers...?))~Author

"W-what?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi smiled but kept walking.

When he filled them out the receptionist said he would have to wait at least 2 hours before release.

* * *

Akashi brought Kuroko to the hospital's garden it was surprisingly quiet and empty.

"Tetsuya..."Akashi said trailing off.

"Yes?" Kuroko responded.

"Are we dating?" Akashi asked.

"Do you want us to date?" Kuroko asked face red.

Akashi pulled him into his lap arms folding around his small waist line.

"Well of course you are mine aren't you? I do own you right now." Akashi said in his ear.

"I would like it if you stop refering me to an item A-ka-shi-kun." Kuroko said leaning his head back and whispering Akashi's name in chops.

Akashi mentally shivered at that.

"My my Tet-su-ya aren't you quite sneaky today." Akashi said nibbling his ear.

"Well of course if Seijuro wasn't being such a tease I wouldn't have to do this." Kuroko said as he nipped Akashi's neck.

" I love you." Akashi said lacing fingers with Kuroko's.

" I love you too." Kuroko replied holding Akashi's hand.

"You know if Shintarou found us he would be mad and probley clean everything in this garden." Akashi said with sarcasm.

"True that." Kuroko said kissing Akashi.

Akashi smirked still kissing Kuroko.

* * *

Somewhere with Midorma and Kise

"A-Achoo!" Midorima snezzed.

"A-are you alright?" Kise asked.

"I'm fine but I get a feeling I might need to clean somewhere again." Midorima replied.

Kise just sighed.

* * *

IT IS NOT THE END UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO BE REVIEW AND TELL ME CONTINUE OR NOT AND IF IT IS I'LL STICK EM ALL TOGETHER IN A TEAM ((YOU KNOW WHO))...They might go to...Teikou highschool


	8. Together again

Together Again

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Kuroko walked side by side by Akashi.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked.

"Somewhere." he replied.

Kuroko was quite annoyed by that answer. ' Don't tell me he woke me up 10 at night just to walk around ' Kuroko thought.

"No I did not wake you 10 at night just to walk around Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"Um...Then where are we going?" Kuroko asked quite shocked.

"Places now please be patient." Akashi replied.

Kuroko sighed.

* * *

AKASHI'S P.O.V

Akashi looked over to see his boyfriend sighing.

' Gosh Tetsuya why are you so impatient'

He grabbed Kuroko's hand turned his head slightly and smiled.

* * *

KUROKO'S P.O.V

' Hope Akashi-kun didn't hear me sigh'

Then he felt something grab his hand he turned his head to look at Akashi he was smiling slightly at him.

Kuroko blushed a bit. ' Gezze he's always doing embarrassing things' He thought.

* * *

"Oi! Tetsu!" Aomine yelled from on top of a hill.

"A-aomine-kun?" Kuroko said confused.

'"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called waving at the couple.

"Kurokochi!~"Kise yelled from up top.

"Tch Kuroko...Akashi."Midorima said clearly still mad about the hospital room.

"Kuro-chin, Aka-chin."Mursakibara said after biting his lollipop.

"Seems like everyone's here already." Akashi said.

"Of course Akashichi! Were all here to apologize to Kurokochi!" Kise said.

"A-apologize..."Kuroko said looking confused.

"Well yea Tetsu we did leave you behind on that incident so we came here to apologize by star-gazing." Aomine explained.

"I see...Well thank you." Kuroko said smiling.

* * *

Kuroko laid against Akashi's chest while Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist.

What surprised them was when Kise and Aomine did the same.

"Kise-kun a-and Aomine-kun are..."Kuroko words lingered off.

"Haha funny story um..."Kise tried to explain but to embarrassed to say anything.

"Yes we are Tetsu." Aomine explained while in the background you heard Kise yell Aominechi

"I see well congrats Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Th-thanks...Um you too.."Kise said clearly still embarrassed.

"Thank you Ryouta" Akashi replied

The other three just stared awkwardly feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

"Ah look everyone a shooting star." Kise yelled.

"Make a wish!" Momoi called from her spot.

' I wish to play basketball with everyone.'~Kise

' Everyone to stay together forever.'~Momoi

' Stay like this forever.'~Kuroko

' To go to Teikou High School with everyone.'~Aomine

' Stay with everyone.'~Murasakibara

' Make sure I have done all I can.'~Akashi

' Stay like a family.'~Midorima

((Akashi and Midorima were hard so...I put them last haha))

Kuroko stretched and yawned.

"Are you tired Tetsuya." Akashi asked.

"Just a little." Kuroko said.

"We should go it is 10:30 p.m." Midorima said yawning a bit himself.

"Yes we should Satsuki already fell asleep." Aomine replied.

"Ah do you guys just wanna crash at someone's house." Kise said stretching.

"Sure we can go to my house." Aomine volunteered.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Rooms were arranged and places.

"So me and Tetsuya are upstairs in the guest room." Akashi said.

"Me and Ryou are in my parent's room while Satsuki is in my room." Aomine called.

" Midorima is in the living room couch with Murasakibara on the other." Aomine also said.

" Well everyone sleep tight." Akashi said to everyone.

* * *

"Akashi-kun are you ready to sleep?" Kuroko asked.

"Who said you were sleeping? Tet-su-ya" Akashi whispered softly into Kuroko's ear.

"Y-you did say s-sleep tight everyone." Kuroko said as he shivered of how warm Akashi's breath was against his ear.

"Everyone except you." Akashi explained.

Kuroko blushed. "A-akashi-kun we can-." Kuroko was cut off as Akashi pushed him to the bed and kissed him.

' Well whatever.' Kuroko thought.

* * *

The next morning Kuroko was found limping around Aomine's house.

He soon found out that Kise was also limping just like he was too.

"Seems like Ryouta didn't sleep tight either." Akashi said into his Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko blushed and turned away while Akashi and Aomine seemed quite pleased.

Midorima sat there shivering while he rocked back and forth.

"What wrong Midorimachi?" Kise asked.

"Oh god the noises make them stop...Disinfectic everything!." Midorima said.

Akashi,Kuroko,Kise,Aomine blushed red.

"Oh god..."Akashi said as he sighed.

"I told you we were to loud Aominechi." Kise said.

"Be quite Kise."Aomine as he smacked Kise butt.

"Ow!" Kise cried out.

"Opps sorry." Aomine said while grinning

Akashi's knee accidentally hit Kuroko's bottom.

Kuroko winced.

"Sorry Tetsuya." Akashi said with a sadist smile.

' No your not!' Kise and Kuroko thought.


	9. Rain

Rain

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

They all just stared outside watching the glass window from the gym room.

"No wonder I was ranked last today." Midorima said as he sighed.

"MAN! IT SO BORING AOMINECHI PLAY ON ONE ON WITH ME PRETTY PLEASE!" Kise shouted across the gym.

"No." Was Aomine's answer.

Kuroko sighed. "Seems like we might have to stay here for a while."

"Why don't we just go it's only raining outside a bit, it's not like we'll die." Murasakibara suggested.

"That is true but we would get wet." Akashi said.

"What are you talking about!? We could die! We could get sick and have some sort of disease and die unhealthy and..." Midorima said as he continued to ramble on.

"Gezze Mido-chin take a chill pill." Murasakibara said.

Midorima looked at him. "Taking random pills is terrible..." Midorima said as he found a new topic to ramble about.

The others looked just looked at them sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

It rained and rained and rained harder.

Akashi looked at his watch it read 8:30.

"We might have to sleep here it's already 8:30." He said.

"I don't wanna sleep here the floors dirty!" Kise complained.

"Well let's clean the floor and then take a shower." Aomine suggested.

Midorima sighed. "Might as well go along with this."

Kise and Aomine-Mopping

Murasakibara-getting gym mats

Midorima-wiping up floor

Akashi and Kuroko-...sitting around.

* * *

"GEZZE THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HELP!" Aomine yelled at the cuddling couple.

"Well...You guys are almost done tough it up." Akashi said.

"Yeah Aomine-kun the least you could do is finish so WE can sleep." Kuroko said saying we as if him and Akashi only.

Aomine was so annoyed he wanted to strangle the two short midget's.

Kise walked by to hear Aomine mumble 'midget's and two and so short we'd lose them in a hay stack'

Kise walked up to him. "You shouldn't call them short."

"Why not they are and that's the truth, the truth hurts sometimes." Aomine said.

"Well I saw some dude call Kuroko that and Akashi heard and..."

"And...?"Aomine said.

Kise brought his thumb to his neck and made a slashing sound as he pulled it to the right.

Aomine shivered.

"Ryouta! Why are you slashing your neck? Would you like me to help you with that." Akashi scolded him.

"No sir!" Kise screamed as he ran to put them mops away.

"And you Daiki." Akashi said casting a scary aura around him.

Aomine shiver and sweat dropped.

Akashi whispered. "Don't you dare me and Tetsuya SHORT we are just V-E-R-T-I-C-A-L-L-Y challenged you hear me."

Aomine shivered and nodded so scared.

After that Aomine swore he needed a shower because he almost pissed his pants.

* * *

The next morning it was still raining but just drizzling.

"OMG!" Kise yelled angrily.

"What?" Aomine asked.

" The god damn umbrellas where here in the storage room!." Kise was so mad he found the closest thing and threw it as far as he could.

Which happened to a basketball and which happened to hit the back of Midorima's head.

Aomine was actually kind of scared of his boyfriend and gosh he swore he saw that Kise's eyes were red.

* * *

They were only 4 umbrellas.

Aomine and Kise walked home together since their houses were close together.

Kuroko and Akashi since they basically lived together.

And Murasakibara and Midorima had their own.

* * *

It suddenly changed from drizzles to harsh rain.

Akashi held the umbrella while holding Kuroko's hand on the other side.

"Akashi-kun."Kuroko said.

"Yes Tetsuya?" Akashi responded.

"I love you." Kuroko said.

"I love you too." Akashi said.

"How much?" Kuroko said.

"More than the world." Akashi replied.

"That's good to know." Kuroko said looking down.

Akashi stopped walking.

Kuroko looked at him. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi walked over to him lifted his chin up and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and passionate.

"Are you starting to doubt my love for you Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"What?...No i-it's ju-just good t-to hear that from you every once and while." Kuroko said still flustered about the sudden kiss and gripped the umbrella handle harder.

"Is that so, well I love you." Akashi said.

"I love you too." Kuroko replied.

"How much?" Akashi asked tauntingly.

"More than the world." Kuroko replied.

Akashi smirked as he stepped towards Kuroko resting his forehead against Kuroko's.

"That's good to know." Akashi said before he cupped Kuroko's cheeck and closed the gap between him and Kuroko.

Kuroko let go of the umbrella.


	10. Schools?

High School

I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

Also sorry I realized the plot of this story is getting a little out of hand and i'm not really following it sorry (I sound like Sakurai)! But this should lead on to the next couple of chapters.

* * *

"So Tetsuya have you found a high school?" Akashi asks the smaller one.

"Hm not yet have you?" Kuroko responds.

"Perhaps I'll just go to Teikou high." Akashi says.

"I was thinking that too." Kuroko says.

"We'll ask the others." Akashi says as he enter the gym.

* * *

**In the gym after practice**

"Man i'm beat!" Aomine yells.

"Baka aren't we all." Midorima yells at him.

Once they all get here Akashi asks them.

"Has eveyone picked out a high school?"

"Hm not yet." Midorima states.

"Nope!" Kise yells.

"Mm-mm." Murasakibara says as he eats his maibou.

"Probley just gonna got to Teikou high or something." Aomine says.

"Well how about Akashichi and Kurokochi? Where are you guys going?" Kise questions.

"Well truth to be told I would like everyone to go to Teikou high." Akashi says.

"But we can't control where you wanna learn." Kuroko finishes for him.

"Wait...So does that mean Akashichi and Kurokochi and probley Aominechi are going to Teikou high?" Kise says.

"No not really." Akashi answers.

"Well what schools would you guys go to if you picked?" Kuroko asks

"Shuutoku or Teikou" Midorima says.

"Kaijou or Teikou." Kise responds.

"Hmmm...Yosen or Teikou" Murasakibara says as he swallowed his treats.

"...Touou or Teikou." Aomine replies.

"I see." Kuroko says. ' So their second choice is Teikou High '

"How about you two?" Midorima says curiously.

"Rakuzan or Teikou." Akashi says.

"Serin or Teikou." Replies.

They stare at Kuroko.

"S-serin?" Aomine says confused.

"Why would you go there Kurokochi?" Kise asks.

"Khoro-chin why waousd you go thefe?" Murasakibara repeats. * Kuro-chin why would you go there?*

"But the basketball club is new to them." Midorima says

"Isn't Serin a low new school" Akashi says hoping Kuroko would go to either one of his choices.

"Yes they are but I could always help them in basketball and rise instead of always being known and we...Could play as a team." Kuroko states.

And everyone's eyes widen at the statement.


	11. Chapter 11

Promise me?

I don't own Kuroko no Basket!

I'm sorry I haven't worked on this in forever but...JUST TO MANY IDEAS I LIKE BUT IT JUST DOESN'T WORK OUT! So I make new stories out of them...Yea sorry...And..

SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN... DON'T HURT ME...Rivaille ~

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

'Serin...' I thought.

"Out of all the places why Serin?" I asked myself.

"Because I could make them a team instead of individuals." Someone replied.

Akashi looked up to see Kuroko. "Is that so."

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

"So you do...Have a problem with the team." I said sighing.

"I'm only suggesting we play as a team." Kuroko said sitting beside me.

"Shall we try it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." Kuroko said.

"I'm pretty sure they'll agree since it's your problem, but I'm not so sure about Daiki." I asked.

"I'm worried about him too." Kuroko said.

"Who said I was worried." I said.

"Don't lie Akashi-kun it gets you no where." He said.

I smile. "Your lucky you guys are like my second family except for you."

"Hm is that so." He said snuggling up to me.

"I do really want everyone to go to Teikou." I say.

"Maybe just maybe." Kuroko says.

"Would you go if I went?" I question.

"Let's make a deal." He says.

"Oh, and what is this deal?" I say.

"If you can make us the perfect team we need before we hit High school I'll go with you." Kuroko says.

"Oh, even to Rakuzan?" I try with him.

"Well than you better start tutoring me to get there." He says jokingly.

I chuckle. "I'd be happy to tortur- tutor you anytime."

"Hm, I don't think I'll take those offers anymore." He says looking at me cautiously.

"I'm sorry it slipped." I said.

"Liar." He says.

* * *

"First stringers we'll be doing a new practice form now on!" Momoi called out.

"And what is that Momoi-chan?" Kise said.

"Team play!" she said cheerfully.

"Eh?!" Kise said shocked.

"Team...Play?" Midorima said after he shot the basketball into the hoop.

"It was requested by two people." Momoi said as she walked away.

"Two people..." Kise said.

Just then Akashi and Kuroko walked in.

"Where's Daiki?" Akashi said dangerously.

"Aominechi is probably on the roof-ssu." Kise said.

"Tetsuya go get the fool." Akashi said.

"Yes." Kuroko said walking back out the gym door.

* * *

"Akashichi! Did you hear about the team play practice." Kise yelled.

"Of course I did Ryouta I am the captain I heard before you." Akashi said.

"Right-ssu..." Kise said nervously.

"Now than if you this much time to waste do an extra 10 laps." Akashi said.

"Y-yes sir." Kise squealed.

* * *

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko called out.

Kuroko sighed. ' Is he even here he thought.'

Then he heard light snores.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko repeated following the snores.

Kuroko found him sleeping on his jacket.

Kuroko squatted and shook him.

"Huh...What..Tetsu?" Aomine said sounding confused.

"We're late for practice." Kuroko said.

Aomine looked like he saw a ghost. "Oh-no."

"Yes oh-no so I suggest we hurry." Kuroko said.

They walked fast down to the gym.

When they got there Akashi was waiting for them.

"Daiki you're very late." Akashi said.

Aomine froze up. "S-sorry captain I fell asleep during lunch."

"I see well as for punishment you'll do 30 extra laps." Akashi said.

"Thank you captain." Aomine squeaked.

* * *

They were working on passing in different positions they passed.

Akashi had the ball which he passed to Aomine who quickly passed it to Murasakibara who caught it and passed to Midorima which he passed to Kise and they repeated once more.

"What was the point of that?" Kise asked.

"Just to get the feel of it." Akashi said.

"Ridiculously, who ever thought of that was not thinking at all." Midorima said coldly.

"M-midorin...WAA!" Momoi wailed.

"Oh~ Mido-chin made her cry." Murasakibara stated.

Aomine was glaring at him.

Kise was trying to comfort her along with Kuroko.

Akashi just sighed and shook his head.

"And as for Midorima he was to run 10 more laps." Akashi said.

"Wha- I...Okay." Midorima admitting defeat not wanting to lose his life.

After all mishaps practice was finished.

* * *

"Akashi-kun did something happen to you during practice." Kuroko asked.

"No..." Akashi lingered.

"Tell me." Kuroko said.

"I-I was thinking how practice was..." Akashi lied.

"That's not true is it." Kuroko said seriously.

Akashi cursed himself why did Kuroko have to see through him.

"Tell me...Now." Kuroko said deadly stare on Akashi.

Akashi sighed. " Am I weak too you Tetsuya."

"No Akashi-kun is the most strongest willed person I know." Kuroko replied.

"No not like that in strength, in basketball." Akashi said.

"Yes Akashi-kun is very strong and I enjoy your playing style." Kuroko stated.

'You haven't fallen yet.' Kuroko thought.

"T-thank you." Akashi said a little shocked.

"Is this about what Murasakibara said." Kuroko said darkly.

Akashi looked away.

* * *

~Before practice ended~

"Hm if Mine-chin can skip practice I can too right Aka-chin." Murasakibara.

"Absolutely not, throw those foolish thoughts away."

"Hm well I've only been following Aka-chin because I thought I wasn't strong enough." Murasakibara said turning away.

"What are yo-." Akashi got cut off.

" Now that I see I have more strength I don't really wanna follow someone weak now...Someone that would only be a burden too me." Murasakibara spat darkly.

Red hair covered Akashi's face. "What did you say?"

"Now you guys.." Momoi started.

"Just drop it." Midorima said.

"A-akashichi...Murasakichi..Let's calm down." Kise started.

"Someone who isn't worthy enough to even guide his own team." Murasakibara spat darkly again.

Suddenly Akashi walked over.

"Tch what you gonna d-." Murasakibara was cut off when he fell to the floor.

Akashi's glare would send you to the depths of hell where you'd lose your mind instantly.

He looked on Murasakibara and the room felt cold instantly.

"You know your place..." Akashi started as he leaned down to Murasakibara ear.

Murasakibara felt something cold on his neck something sharp.

"And know it well because if I hear those half-assed words around me again I'm sure I won't fucken wait to slice your neck and pull out your vocal cords personally." Akashi said very promising.

Murasakibara froze, eyes wide.

"Get all your asses out practice is done." Akashi said.

As soon as that was said everyone grabbed their stuff and fled except Kuroko.

* * *

~Present~

"I-I didn't mean to snap." Akashi said.

"Well why not...I was pretty mad myself." Kuroko said.

"Really now." Akashi said amusingly.

Kuroko walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Nobody tells my Akashi-kun that he's not worth it."

Akashi put his face in Kuroko's soft blue locks.

"Thank you Tetsuya." He said.

* * *

HAHA SEE THAT CHAPTER 220 REFRENCE! I KINDA USED MY IMAGINATION TO SPICE IT UP SORRY DON'T KILL ME...BUT I'M REALLY MAD AT MURASAKIBARA


End file.
